1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for training a body part of a person and more particularly to apparatus having a structure configured to receive and support a body part of a person requiring training, at least one sensor positioned along a movement path having a selected distance to be traversed by a body part of such person while being trained and a signal control circuit operatively connected to the at least one sensor. The signal control circuit is responsive to the body part actuating the at least one sensor for generating a feedback signal which is communicated to such person to verify that such person's body part has traversed a selected distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide apparatus for therapy and training for constrained knee-joint movement. One example of such therapy and training equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,448.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,318 discloses rehabilitation thru training principal/walker type device for exercising a user's lower body while giving the user independence of an assisted walking device. The trainer/walker device includes a frame including a seat and vertical legs that are adjustable to control the height of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,881 discloses a mobile vertical supporting apparatus for a child comprising support frame having main wheels and castor wheels wherein the support frame supports a body support section and a belting system for positioning a user in a substantially vertical position and for concurrently applying an uplifting force to the body of a user permitting the legs to be unrestrained and freely able to move.
U.S. Pat. No. DES 315,884 discloses a vertical supporter for a child or the like having a belting means for supporting the body of a user against a body support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,544 discloses an indication device in the form of a mechanism adapted to be placed in a golf shoe for interacting with one or both feet of a golfer during a golf swing to provide a tactile indication to a golfer that either of both feet are maintaining recommended positions.
It is also known in the art to use a method known as “Conductive Education” that is an intensive, multi-disciplinary approach to education, training and development for individuals with cerebral palsy, spina bifida and other motor challenges. The Conductive Education method was developed in Hungary in 1945 by Dr. Andras Peto. Conductive Education is based on the theory that the central nervous system has the capacity to form new neural connections, despite neurological damages. The Conductive Education method is based on repeating tasks and on verbal support from healthcare providers observing the child perform the tasks, e.g., attempting to walk. The combination of repeating the tasks and verbal support is designed to help a child gain movement and skills, all of which require a significantly long period of time, in the order of months or longer, to achieve the targeted training results.
None of the known prior art anticipates, discloses, suggests or teaches apparatus for training a body part of a person and method of using same disclosed and taught herein.